A known manufacturing process of an undergarment, in particular brassieres for women, disclosed among other by document FR-A1-2850536, comprises depositing and cross-linking a thick layer of shaped memory foam material on certain parts of a piece of textile, such as a silicone elastomer, then shaping this piece of textile by thermoforming.
The contour of the undergarment is then cut-out, followed by the attachment of accessories if required, to obtain the finished product.
In general, fine and very elastic textiles are used which may comprise adornments such as embroidery.
The undergarment then obtained comprises elastic areas with predefined shapes, achieved by the shaped memory foam material, which constitute reinforcements that support certain parts of the body to give them a particular appearance.
This way, light and stretchable brassieres are achieved so as not to impede movements by women, comprising cups that give the woman a nice figure through an effective support of the breasts.
In addition, as is well-known, bonding of a second textile onto the first one is added to this process, enclosing inside between the two, the thick reinforcement layer deposited on certain parts, which then produces a bonding between the two textiles. In addition, bonding of the second textile on this first one can be completed outside the elastic reinforcements, with locally deposited silicone spots.
However, the two fabrics are not yet fully joined together; after thermoforming, especially if the reinforcement layer has been molded flat, fabric gathers can be obtained which may be unpleasant to the touch and unsightly. The gathers may also give, in particular if ornamental designs are added to the fabrics, an impression of clutter which is not elegant.
In addition, if one wants to obtain cutout edges of the undergarment with good cohesion, one is forced to extend the thick layer of silicone up to these edges, even though the elastic reinforcement function does not necessarily require it.
In addition, in the case of bonding one fabric onto the other with silicone dots, these dots may be visible and appear ugly.